8 Days
by JJxWillxProtectxYou
Summary: Angela wants to protect him-NEEDS to protect him. She knows she won't live long, and that he will die before her, because he's just a child. But she can protect him. Whatever it costs. Another teenage girl has gone missing. The BAU team try their hardest to find her, but now a young boy has gone missing also. Are these two cases connected, and can they live long enough to be saved
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story for Class of the Titans for a long time, but I haven't had a computer for a long time, and now that I do I find I've lost the book i had my chapters written in, but I can promose you as soon as I do find it, I'll update :)

Further-more, this is just a pre-face, and is quite short, I know, but if people decide that they like it and want me to continue, then I'll continue :) If ytou decide you like it, it will probably be about 9 chapters, a chapter for every day plus the pre-face, maybe one or two more, I haven't decided yet.

This story will also involve the whole team as they rush to save Angela before it's too late, but either way, you can be sure that this will end in 8 Days.

Warning for torture, maybe abuse and neglect. PLEASE tell me if I got the rating wrong!

Disclaimer: I only own the things I made up with my own imagination.

* * *

><p>CRIMINAL MINDS<p>

PRE-FACE

I jolted awake, immediately regretting bringing my head up so fast when it started to pound incessantly.

I cracked my eyes open, only to find myself in an unfamiliar, spinning room; I knew I had never been anywhere this dirty, smelly or dank (though I had been to some pretty bad places before), and I was certain I had never been tied to a chair with what I assumed was blood, based on the pain from my forehead, running over my right eye and down my face; I could taste the copper tang of it on my lips.

I hate to admit it (not that I would to anyone but myself) but I was scared. Wait, scratch that, I was terrified. I had no idea where I was, and I was kidding myself if I thought that someone would come looking for me. Not where I lived. There would be no going to the cops, if they even noticed. The only thing I was sure of was how this would end.

With me, found dead and mutilated in a dumpster.

Just like the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou XxRose PetrovaxX for reviewing :P

Disclaimer(sigh): I don't own Criminal Minds

8 Days Earlier.

7.53PM

"Angelica!" I heard my Mum screech from downstairs.

"Angel!" She called again. Ugh. _Angel._ I hate it when she calls me that. It's too warm, too… _Soft. _And it _always _means she want something.

I marked my page in _Vampire Academy _and rolled off my bed, groaning. I took a deep breath and looked around my room.

It was nothing special, a bed, a cupboard, a full length mirror and a small window with the curtains permanently drawn, except for when I pull them back to jump to the tree outside and climb down to the ground.

I could still hear my mother screaming for me, but I walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself. My blonde hair hung dead straight, my weight was average and I wasn't the tallest person, about 5'8. I was wearing black ripped jeans, a white top that went down mid-thigh, socks and an elbow length leather jacket. I listened to 360, Eminem, Good Charlotte and The Plain White T's. All in all I thought I was pretty plain, or at least that's what Mum's boyfriend said. But the one thing about me that I _knew _was different was my eyes.

My blue, luminescent eyes that gleamed like gemstones when I laughed but burned like an icy fire when I got angry.

And that tended to come in handy. It was my "you better start running, bitch," look.

"ANGEL!" My mother screeched at me again.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back.

I made my way to the door and downstairs, dreading reaching the bottom. I wander what 'Dad' wanted now? Alcohol, in which case I would either have to steal it or keep my fingers crossed that they don't look too closely at my fake ID, which would still be better than having to get drugs for him, which would mean it was time for a walk to the park- to see the local drug dealers.

He wasn't really my Father, he was my Mum's boyfriend, but Mum insisted that I call him Dad, to suggest the' happy family' dynamic she's always craved. Yeah, happy. Right.

I walked into our shabby lounge room in our beat up, run down, two story house.

"Yes?" I asked, barely masking the disgust in my voice.

"It's time for a trip to the park," _He_ smiled at me with the un-brushed yellow teeth that were implanted in his fat head that was on his fat body, which was eternally seated on the armchair in front of the TV.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. I was so sick of doing things for Brad, and that _was _his name, not _Dad_ not _Father, _but _Brad, _my Mothers dead-beat boyfriend. "I just got you some two days ago!"

"Yes, well, we're having company over later." He grinned again.

I groaned. "So why don't you go and get your own drugs?"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" He snapped, "Not under my roof!"

"It's not your roof! It's not even your bloody floor!" I was pushing it, I knew, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "It's my Mum's roof! She pays for everything!"

"Angel!" She scolded, coming in from the kitchen.

"No!" I screamed. I was really losing it now. "I'm sick of him mooching off you! He's a drug addict and a bum and I'm sick of you defending him! So now it's time to decide; him or me?"

She looked stunned. "What?"

"Come on, Mum. Him, or me?" I urged. I'd been wanting to ask her this for so long, been wanting to make her choose, for such a long time, but she seemed to find the question quite abrupt.

"I can't, I mean…" She looked quite lost. "We're supposed to get married, be happy… this isn't supposed to be like this." She told me.

"Well, it _is _like this, so it's time for you to grow up and face the real world like everybody else. This is our life, Mum. It's time you accepted that." I said harshly.

"I…" She looked at Brad, then at me. "I'm sorry."

I stood in stunned silence. I couldn't believe it. She'd done it, she'd really chosen him over me.

Brad's boisterous laugh interrupt my self-pitying.

"You didn't really think she'd choose _you, _did you? Don't you know? She _loves me."_ He said, quite mockingly, but Mum just nodded seriously.

I hardened my expression, and with it, my heart. I gave her one last chance. "If you really feel that way, I guess I'll just pack my stuff and go then shall I?"

She didn't say anything. Didn't even look me in the face.

"Fine." I said, and ran back upstairs.

I grabbed my black and grey striped Ghanda bag from under my bed and started shoving clothes into it as I touched them. I think I counted two pairs of jeans, one black and ripped, the other light blue with the bottoms rolled up, a couple tops and hoodies, other essential (underwear, bras etc.) a pink pair of ankle converses, a blanket and my wallet, in which I only had had $63 dollars and a stick of gum, and finally slipped on my black vans.

I took one long look at my not so special room and briefly considered going out the window so I could avoid having to see Mum again, but quickly disregarded the thought, thinking I would give her one last chance to get her daughter back.

I clomped down the stairs and moved to the door, scoffing when Brad leaned around me so he could keep watching the TV.

"Angelica," My Mum's soft voice cut through the silent hallway.

I turned around, feeling hope swell dangerously in my chest. "Yes Mum?"

She hesitated for a second before finally saying, "I'm sorry." And rushing back into the kitchen.

I think I literally felt my heart break.

"Yeah, me too." I whispered to the empty hallway.

I walked out of the door into the brisk cold air of the darkening sky and down the pathway. When I reached the road I turned around and looked once more at the house I had grown up in.

Tears swam in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I would not let this break me.

I turned my back on the house and continued down the walkway. I didn't turn around again.

I didn't know it then, but that would be the last time I ever saw that house.


End file.
